drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Richard Harris
Limerick, Irlanda |fecha de defunción = 25 de octubre de 2002 |lugar de defunción = Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido |cónyuge = Elizabeth Rees-Williams (1957-1969) Ann Turkel (1974-1982) |sitio web= RichardHarris.de |imdb= 0001321 }} Richard St John Harris (n. 1 de octubre de 1930 - m. 25 de octubre de 2002) fue un actor, cantante y guionista irlandés. Conocido por haber intervenido en numerosos films como Rebelión a bordo, Camelot (1967) y La Biblia de John Huston. En su vejez interpretó el papel de Albus Dumbledore en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) y Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002), su última película. Pero sin duda pasará a la historia como el aristócrata inglés capturado en Un hombre llamado caballo (1970). Harris fue un conocido playboy y bebedor, parte de una generación de actores británicos e irlandeses como Albert Finney, Laurence Harvey, Peter Finch, Richard Burton y Peter O'Toole. Biografía Primeros años y carrera Richard Harris nació en la ciudad irlandesa de Limerick y era el hijo mayor de los nueve hijos de Ivan Harris y Mildred Harty. Fue al colegio jesuita Crescent College y destacó por sus virtudes en el rugby llegando a jugar en el Garryowen. Cuando sus pasos iban dirigidos a ser una estrella del rugby, contrajo la tuberculosis por lo que tuvo que dejar la práctica deportiva. Después de recuperarse de la enfermedad, Harris se trasladó a Londres ya que quería convertirse en director teatral. Al no encontrar cursos relacionados con su afición, se enroló en la Academia de música y arte dramático de Londres (LAMDA) para estudiar interpretación. Cuando todavía era un estudiante, Harris alquiló el Teatro Irving ubicado en el West End de Londres para dirigir y producir su propia producción sobre la obra de Clifford Odets Winter Journey (The Country Girl). El espectáculo tuvo un gran éxito pero la financiación se acabó por lo que Harris tuvo que abandonar el proyecto. Después de completar sus estudios en la Academia, Harris se unió a la compañía de Joan Littlewood y comenzó a participar en funciones de las producciones del West End, destacando en The Quare Fellow (1956). Carrera en el cine y en la música Harris hizo su debut en el cine en 1958 en el film Alive and Kicking y un año más tarde ya trabajaría con el entonces prestigioso director británico Michael Anderson en Misterio en el barco perdido. La década de los 60 comenzaría de una manera excepcional con su aportación en Los cañones de Navarone o su aportación en Rebelión a bordo, donde es un excelente apoyo al duelo interpretativo entre Trevor Howard y Marlon Brando. Su primera aparición como protagonista sería en El ingenuo salvaje, como el joven minero Frank Machin, papel por el cual ganaría la Palma de Oro al mejor actor en el festival de Cannes y una nominación a los Oscar. El siguiente papel sería una de las obras maestras de Sam Peckinpah, Mayor Dundee (junto a Charlton Heston) en la que interpreta a un inmigrante irlandés combatiente en la Guerra de Secesión. La fama de Richard Harris no pararía de crecer y cada película que realizaba era más taquillera que la anterior. La siguiente película sería la del Rey Arturo en la adaptación musical que Joshua Logan hizo de Camelot. También, en 1968, Harris tuvo un cancíon muy popular: Mac Arthur Park, de su álbum A Tramp Shining (Un Vagabundo Brillando). Esta canción sería versionada después por Donna Summer. Harris ganó mucha popularidad en la música; después, grabó muchos más álbumes. Después rodó Odio en las entrañas junto a Sean Connery. Pero sin duda, el gran éxito mundial de Harris sería el de Un hombre llamado caballo donde Harris protagoniza a un aristócrata inglés que es raptado por una tribu india. En los 70, protagonizaría El hombre de una tierra salvaje, Robin y Marian con Audrey Hepburn, Orca, la ballena asesina (1977) o Patos salvajes. A partir de ahí, Harris entró en una categoría de actor de culto y se dedicó a su faceta como cantante e, incluso, escribió un aclamado libro de poemas llamado I, In The Membership Of My Days. Pero en la década de los 80, la carrera de Harris entra en franco declive. No sería hasta 1990 cuando volvería a ser el actor reclamo gracias al papel que le reservó Jim Sheridan en su film El prado, papel por el cual obtendría una nominación a los Globos de Oro y a los Oscar en la categoría de actor principal. Últimos años y Harry Potter En los últimos años de la vida de Richard Harris, el actor irlandés volvió a reverdecer los laureles de la gloria. Así, Harris protagonizaría pequeños pero intensos papeles en las oscarizadas Sin perdón y Gladiator. Pero en sus últimos años, Harris será relacionado para siempre con el papel de Albus Dumbledore en las dos primeras entregas de la saga de Harry Potter. Harris moriría en 2002 por la enfermedad de Hodgkin a la edad de 72 años, a los pocos meses de la segunda entrega de la saga. Fue sustituido por el excéntrico y carismatico actor irlandés Sir Michael Gambon. Filmografía * Misterio en el barco perdido (1959) (The Wreck of the Mary Deare), de Michael Anderson. * Emboscada en la jungla (1960) (The long and the short and the tall) de Leslie Norman. * Los cañones de Navarone (1961) (The Guns of Navarone), de J. Lee Thompson. * Rebelión a bordo (1962) (Mutiny on the Bounty), de Lewis Milestone. * El ingenuo salvaje (1963) (This Sporting Life), de Lindsay Anderson. * El desierto rojo (1964) (Il deserto rosso), de Michelangelo Antonioni. * Mayor Dundee (1965) )(Major Dundee), de Sam Peckinpah. * Los héroes de Telemark (1965) (The Heroes of Telemark), de Anthony Mann. * Tres perfiles de mujer (I tre volti) (1965) de Mauro Bolognini, Michelangelo Antonioni y Franco Indovina. * La Biblia (1966) (La Bibbia), de John Huston. * Hawaii (1966) (Hawaii), de George Roy Hill. * Capricho (1967) (Caprice), de Frank Tashlin. * Camelot (1967) (Camelot), de Joshua Logan. * Un hombre llamado caballo (1970) (A Man Called Horse), de Elliot Silverstein. * Odio en las entrañas (1970) (The Molly Maguires), de Martin Ritt. * Cromwell (1970) (Cromwell), de Ken Hughes. * El hombre de una tierra salvaje (1971) (Man in the Wilderness), de Richard C. Sarafian. * Con furia en la sangre (1973) (The Deadly Trackers), de Barry Shear. * 99,44% muerto (1974) (99 and 44/100% Dead), de John Frankenheimer. * El enigma se llama Juggernaut (1974) (Juggernaut), de Richard Lester * The terrorists (1975) (The Terrorists), de Caspar Wrede. * Robin y Marian (1976) (Robin and Marian), de Richard Lester. * La venganza de un hombre llamado Caballo (1976) (The Return of a Man Called Horse), de Irvin Kershner. * Ecos de un verano (1976) (Echoes of a summer), de Don Taylor. * El puente de Casandra (1976) (The Cassandra Crossing), de George P. Cosmatos. * Orca, la ballena asesina(1977) (Orca), de Michael Anderson. * Cita de oro (1977) (Golden Rendezvous), de Ashley Lazarus. * Patos salvajes (1978) (The Wild Geese), de Andrew V. McLaglen. * El planeta de los buitres (1979) (Ravagers), de Richard Compton. * Juego de buitres (1979) (A Game for Vultures) de James Fargo. * Tarzán, el hombre mono (1981) (Tarzan, the Ape Man), de John Derek. * El triunfo de un hombre llamado caballo (1982) (Triumphs of a Man Called Horse) de John Hough. * El día de Martin (1984) (Martin’s Day), de Alan Gibson. * La cúspide (1984) (Highpoint), de Peter Carter. * El inspector Maigret (1988) (Maigret), de Paul Lynch. * El prado (1990) (The Field), de Jim Sheridan. * Sin perdón (1992) (Unforgiven), de Clint Eastwood. * Juego de patriotas (1992) (Patriot Games), de Phillip Noyce. * Lengua silenciosa (1993) (Silent Tongue), de Sam Shepard. * Vaya par de amigos (1993) (Wrestling Ernest Hemingway), de Randa Haines. * Abraham (1994) (Abraham), de Joseph Sargent. * Llanto por la tierra amada (1995) (Cry, the Beloved Country), de Darrell Roodt. * Smila. Misterio en la nieve. (1997) (Smilla’s Sense of Snow), de Bille August. * El jorobado de Notre Dame (1997) (The Hunchback), de Peter Medak. * This Is the Sea (1998), de Mary McGuckian. * El barbero de Siberia (1998) (Sibirskij tsiryulnik), de Nikita Mikhalkov. * De paseo con leones (1999) (To Walk with Lions), de Carl Schultz. * Pequeño gran cazador (1999) (Grizzly Falls), de Stewart Raffill. * The royal way (2000), de Andrei Konchalovsky. * Gladiator (2000) (Gladiator), de Ridley Scott. * Mi reino (2001) (My Kingdom), de Don Boyd. * Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone), de Chris Columbus. * La venganza del conde de Montecristo (2002) (The Count of Monte Cristo), de Kevin Reynolds. * Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. (2002) (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), de Chris Columbus. * Julio César (2002) (Julius Caesar), de Uli Edel. * Apocalipsis (2002), de Raffaele Mertes. Premios Oscares Globos de Oro Premios BAFTA Referencias Enlaces externos * *Harris' Bar Limerick: A Bar in Limerick City Dedicated to Richard *The Richard Harris Club Association Categoría:Actores de Irlanda